rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Pictures 9
Sitemap ''' Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 9 : ' MORE Wondrous Pictures (Best part of this Wiki) Very simple decorative motif for a sign (I keep talking about Player Created Assets), and the lettering shape would probably be the most difficult part to get right. There probably would be at least one provided custom Art Deco font (Heh!!! Yet another asset type for players to create and add to the game...) With so much of Rapture being Concrete, something of this sort probably would be used for mundane signage (default street and building names). Looks like a perfect theme fitting name (Fontaine took his new name long after this building would have been built). Likely another Ritzy residence (maybe for all the automated Toiler-Scrubber operators?) First is an Empire State Building ... simpler Art Deco style. Second another nice Art Deco elevator door. Lots of variations could be had in the MMORPG because as an asset it largely differs as a graphics texture (slightly more sophisticated would add a 'Bump Map' to give it a simple 3D effect, which is well within the abilities of anyone who has used Photoshop). Lots of material out their for MMORPG Assets... Without the rubber mask, Rosalind Lutece might NOT have been able to sell her scheme to Comstock (I imagine Booker DeWitt would have drawn his gun and started pumping bullets into something like this if it suddenly appeared to him). Rather awful changes take place to those who cross dimensional boundries, or live in the places in between (Now THAT would have been a much more interesting plot story for this sorry game ! ) ALTERNATE PLOT FOR BS2 - Sofia Lamb as a Splicer... (All her demented announcements and whinings at Delta would come from a fake dummy head (wig and glasses) like in that Star Trek episode the "Corbomite Maneuver") Oops, Elizabeth originally looks through a Tear and sees 'Paris' when the Nazi Zombie Army has invaded ... NOW she rather might want to go to Disneyland instead. See how many odd things you can spot in this picture. Not sure why Suchong need to blatantly write such simple ideas as codes (small note in a corner might've been less obvious??). It IS obvious it is a code, and so anyone seeing this (like a suspicious Ryan agent) might get the idea that this needs investigation - something Suchong is HIGHLY desirous to avoid). The Blue Print is at least half appropriate for the 'thingamabob' Quantumzoid Metriculator design over on another idiotic chalkboard. There would need to be about 500 more for all the real details making up this machine, which being a 'one-of' ''ad-hoc probably wouldn't have blueprints for it in the first place ... Would be a kludged 'laboratory' thing - particularly with the weeks Suchong is allowed in the ridiculously tight/too-short timeline in-game). Possibly a early test unit for Fink's new Automaton Servitors (nicknamed the 'Butte Monkey') that would rid the city for the need for undesireables as worker minions. Seen in Fink's weird-ass technical museum (Seriously nobody would have wasted the effort - particularly for failures, as Fink has enough of every other thing in Columbia to have worked on to waste time like that). The Infinite BS game writers had Zeppelin-on-the-Brain. There's no need to make this monstrosity look like a real dirigible, and a hundred reason why it should NOT have been. The Fantasy Quantum Crap™ made it all needless. Something much more impressive could have been designed and put in the game -- like a giant (poetic) Angel Of Death, with Lightning shooting out of its eyes and fireballs out of its ass, with all the fantasy Quantumz Juju the game is based upon. Failed/Rejected game mechanism -- The extension line might've been a better/physically-possible option to the 'magic' Quantumz Whateverthefuck which 'magnetically' pulls the Player for a Leap Action (the 'Freight Hooks', etc ...). Reminds me of an old Kung Fu movie : "Master of the Flying Guillotines" for providing a sop for the expected bloodlust of the typical Player's demographic. So the City is full of bothersome and potentially dangerous 'Untermenchen' ? Advanced Technology to the rescue to make Columbia the clean/pure Eden it was meant to be. Servitors for all your wants and needs, available at a reasonable price from Fink Manufacturing. Fancy Art Deco (real). Players can go 'hog-wild' creating details for Rapture, which was barely touched upon by the previous games. Sure, these things would cost some money, but they are hardly marble statues made by Phidias. A more reasonable 'Ferry' mechanism used to traverse between parts of 'floaty' new Columbia (its minus the Quantumz Bullshit). A mechanism consistent with Physical Laws and practices of the time. But then where would the Fantasy plot be without the timetravel and interdimensional stuff to render the characters/players actions irrelevant ? Beach scene (circa 1912) though being throwbacks to 1893 when showing 'ankle' was risque and immodest should have been more proper for the religious zealotry portrayed in Columbia (kindof inconsistant, no ?) Suchong got tired of various spurious proposals for devices that were crazily against logic and physical laws, and developed this device to activate and show the perp the errors of their faulty proposal. "It is Bullshit!!!" was a phrase repeatedly heard. Good thing his only Quantumz involvement was in that crazy dream sequence (The BaS DLC). This is how power for whatevertheheck kept Columbia floating would be generated (guts from a power plant circa 1912). Maybe in the game the power for the City all came out of Elizabeth's god-ass, and thats why they were so afraid she got loose and might leave Columbia - resulting in the City's literal 'fall'... (SO MANY PLOTS, SO LITTLE IMAGINATION...) Engine for Stanley Steamer motor carriages (automobiles) staring 1896. If we ditch the Quantumz techno-Bullshit and bring back working balloons, then things like this would power alot of the floaty things. Imagine Songbird/Motorized-Patriot/Handymen being powered by this real technology (versus some magic blue sparkley things). Such a nice Story Crutch having that Quantumz thing (that made 'float' happen) also magically power everything too ? If the Sinclair Deluxe was the 'slum' craphole some people assume it was, then it should look more like THIS all those years after the Civil War and its being 'run' by Sofia Lamb's sychophants. See this is how Quantumz work .... Escherism for the industrial modernz (maybe an Escherized Mushroom Cloud could be done ?) Zombie Stormtrooper MUST HAVE PONY BRAINZ!!!! Makes as much sense as the Rest of Infinite BS... A (real) cylinder record player (Edison brand) actually from a time later than the 1912 Infinite BS timeframe. That asinine contraption they used for Voxophones was hard to have been designed any worst than they did - disk too exposed and easy to break, needle arm unprotected, as well as Humongusness - same as the original Rapture games needless replication of the WHOLE device, instead of having the 'diaries' be found as the removable MEDIA (THAT was the point of memo recordings - cheap !! - replicating the whole fricken machine is just plain idiotic.) There would be NO problem having you find either disks or cylinders or magnetic cartridges with all the in-game obvious glowy highlight clueings, and the media wouldn't be quite tiny, either. So jack effectively kills (murders) everyone on board by crashing the plane... ((You never thought of that, did you?)) Unfortunately what ISN'T explained is how Jack could possibly know his position at any time on a plane (and even if he did, while he was gaining control, the plane flew on another 100+ miles). OR Where he took sufficient Flying Lessons to fly back to near the Lighthouse and make a successful enough landing in which HE could survive (Yet conveniently noone else did -- unless in the box were instructions to drown (murder) anyone else who survived). Imagine the number of WYK instruction pages (and diagrams) that WOULD BE NEEDED to robotically explain this whole planned caper to Jack, sufficiently ...) Truly BS logic is involved when the writers are set on forcing some impressive 'Scene' (airplane crashed in ocean with fire in water, near the looming Lighthouse, yada yada), yet don't want to go to the trouble to think how to make it at least plausible). Ditto with Retconned plot/story/Canon adhesions added by slipshod DLC. Here's my getaway sub from Arcadia, and Im hauling some of that valuable fertilizer with me to trade to some Citizens for more useful items. (Goodies picked up using Telekinesis). Bioluminescence technologies would likely have been done as an offshoot of broad investigations into the seaslugs and other ocean life. Bioluminescent Chemicals stimulated by electricity to generate 'cold' light. Not the brightest bulb, but lots of uses for something that might outlast tungstem filament type bulbs (and use alot less power). ---- . . . . . . Of all the things to keep WHEN scientific marvels fill Columbia ... And a kludged together attempt at a railroad car ... Skinny Metal wheels on cobblestones - very bad traction on any uphill grade (but then what do the writer know of that??). RAIL tank car when Columbia doesn't have that system visible anywhere else (just the cockamamie skyline). The Tanks dimension data has it hold about 10 tons. They simply copied the (circa 1934) AAR lettering showing the capacity and empty weight from whatever they directly cloned their model from. The wheeled trucks underneath are the usual custer-fluck . Where all these raw materials come from to supply Columbia ??? : Simple - Fink pulls them All-Out-Of-His-Ass™. Creepy thing that Comstock turned into... Too much 'Tear' deterioration, and there had to be a limit to the Luteces engineering skill (must've visited some SteamPunk universe). Anyway, The skull was found in the crashed ruins of Columbia after a plague brought back through a Tear killed everyone. Sorry, but THIS is what 'electronics' looked like in 1893. It doesn't matter how brilliant a theoretical 'Particle' Physicist either Lutece was, when the multitude of complex devices needed to investigate/experiment in that field didn't exist yet, it would be impossible to get very far. Notice where this thing rests its weight ?? (Seriously, the 'pepper mill' handles of the game's similar weapon were ignorance to the point of cretinism. Hint - its a fricken HEAVY chunk of metal...) But in a societal-evil exposing game don't let reality and physics get in the way of your faulty agenda-driven visions. (Hmm, shoulda had the entire game experience be Impressionistic, to reflect Booker's drug-addled dream state. THAT might've been a REAL creative achievement.) (('' So many times, the concept artists showed they had far more sense and knowledge about how things work than the 'artists' and 'designers' for Infinite BS. )) Animatronic device like this is what Jack thought he killed as part of Ryan's faked death 'Twist' (in the REAL story revealed in the MMORPG). I suspect there was an intentional late Bigification of the Handyman. That there was supposed to be a real human-sized head originally. They must've scaled the whole model up, attempting to make it more 'impressive' as an opponent (a policy they seem to have applied to FAR TOO MANY things in the game). So they regurgitated the 'conditioning' idea from BioShock (Little Sister/Big Daddy relationship, and Jack), passed it through the gut of Infinite BS fantasy, and excreted it back into the BaSx DLC. Sad. The whole overdone 'imprinting' project of Fink's for this ''Whaterverthehellitwas Songbird idea (it was some kind of game attempt to match the iconic Big Daddy -- now degenerated into only a cutscene icon and very little more, gameplaywise). Strange Gimp-suited Pigeon/Parakeet thing - so 'cute' as a plush-toy, so stupid as a game element. --- . .